


A Sirius Summer

by SorcerersScone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 10:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorcerersScone/pseuds/SorcerersScone
Summary: A Stumble in Time companion story. Summary: What if Dobby offered to help Harry and Sirius live together after third year? Harry's POV, can be read independently.





	A Sirius Summer

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place after Hermione sets Sirius up in Berlin, because she realized the inhabitants of Germany are still reeling from the reunification, and Sirius will be able to hide without anyone really noticing anything amiss. It's just a short little drabble right now, but it kept nagging at me until I wrote it. If I get enough feedback, it might turn into something more. Either way, enjoy!

The orderly street of Privet Drive, Little Whinging, was mostly silent. Even the birds had decided to cease their chirping, for it was one of the hottest days of the summer. Only one person could be seen, and that was the unlucky nephew living in Number Four.

Harry wiped the sweat from his brow and continued mowing the lawn. He was determined to do as little work this summer, but hadn't been able to escape this particular chore. He passed his time dreaming of the summer he may have had, living with his newfound godfather, Sirius Black.

Fortunately for Harry, he had a very thoughtful friend named Dobby, who chose that moment to appear in front of the rosebushes.

Harry jumped. "Blimey, Dobby! You scared me!" He stopped the lawnmower and moved over to his friend. "It's good to see you. How's life away from the Malfoys?"

Dobby smiled widely, "Mister Harry Potter sir is happy to see Dobby! He is truly great and kind! Dobby is happy, Harry Potter sir. Is you happy?" Dobby had a glint in his eye that reminded Harry strangely of Dumbledore.

"Er, I can't say I'm super happy at the moment, Dobby. Also, no offence, but can we move inside? I don't think my neighbors have ever seen a house elf before." Harry started wheeling the lawnmower to the shed – he'd finish later. Hopefully Petunia was too busy with her friends to come and berate him for slacking.

Once they were settled in Harry's small bedroom, Harry sitting on his bed and Dobby on his desk, Harry asked, "What brings you here, Dobby?"

Dobby almost bounced with excitement. "Dobby is here to take you away from the nasty Durseys, Mister Harry Potter sir!"

Harry was taken aback. What had given Dobby this idea? "What do you mean, take me away?"

"Dobby is taking Harry Potter sir to Berlin! That is where his Sirrissy is!"

"Sirius?" Harry felt his hopes rise. Sirius was in Berlin? And wanted him to visit? "Dobby, do you mean to say that Sirius asked me to stay with him? How did you contact him?"

Dobby suddenly looked nervous, like he had when he was about to disobey the Malfoys. "Dobby knows that Sirissy wants you to stay with him. He is waiting for you in Berlin, and I is taking you to him."

Harry grinned. If Dobby was right, Harry could leave the Dursleys! He could live with his Godfather, his fathers best friend. His smile faded slightly. Dobby certainly had his heart in the right place, but why did he decide to bring Harry to Sirius? How did he even know Sirius, or know he was innocent and bring Harry to him?

"Dobby was asked by Miss Hermione to help Sirissy, Mister Harry Potter sir. She is sending Sirissy to Berlin because the Germans don't care that he is running from the Ministry. I is hoping you doesn't have to stay with your nasty Durseys." He puffed his chest out in pride. "Dobby is always happy to help you!"

Harry was surprised by his friend's thoughtfulness, and then silently reprimanded himself. Hermione was pretty thoughtful when she wasn't buried in her studies, and it sounded like the clever sort of plan she would come up with. "Well I've got to get my things together. Erm, could you wait a few minutes?"

In lieu of an answer, Dobby snapped his fingers. As one, all of Harry's belongings were neatly packed into the open trunk at the foot of his bed. "If you is ready, Mister Harry Potter sir, Dobby is taking you now." He held his hand out for Harry to take.

Harry goggled at the little elf. The last time Dobby had performed magic here, Harry had gotten a warning from the ministry. If the same policy from two years ago applied today, he could be getting another warning. Merlin, he could get a suspension from school, or maybe they would snap his wand and call him a muggle. He was steps away from panicking, and half expected an owl to swoop in.

That gave Harry an idea. Could a ministry owl reach him in Berlin? If they didn't know where he was, he couldn't get in trouble. Throwing caution to the wind,he grabbed Dobby's hand.

There was a loud  _pop!_ , then Harry was jerked into a small tube. It reminded him of using the time turner, or using floo powder, but worse. Much, much worse. When the dizzying spin finally ended, he fell to the ground, clutching his stomach.

"Merlin, Dobby, that was awful!"

Dobby's face fell. "Dobby is sorry, Harry Potter sir! Dobby didn't mean to make you sick!"

"Oh no Dobby don't worry, it's not your fault. It's whatever we just did, really. Erm, just don't worry about it." Harry took a moment to look around. They were in what looked like a nice, if old fashioned, flat. It was sparsely furnished, and somewhat cramped; newspapers littered the kitchen table, along with books with German titles. The kitchen itself looked like it hadn't been touched for years. "Where exactly are we, Dobby?" Harry asked tentatively.

A familiar voice called out, "Willkommen zu Deutschland!"

Harry's head swivvled to find the owner of the voice, eyes landing on none other than his long-lost godfather. "Sirius!" he said happily, picking himself off the ground to give him a hug. Suddenly, his summer just got a whole lot better.


End file.
